


Your Lies Become You.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are wolves searching for Paradise again, the rumors say. Sayu hopes it's nothing but lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lies Become You.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a journal - no, I'm not sharing the link - that said that the OP didn't think that OC's were possible in Wolf's Rain... and I disagree, so this is my attempt to write one. Oh, yeah; the mistakes over some of the terms and names were on purpose. They are, after all, rumors.

**Your Lies Become You.**

There are rumors again. Whispers. Even the humans pay attention to them now-a-days, breaking murmurs through hazes of alcohol and fear.

There are wolves, they say. Wolves attacking again.

Those are, of course, the human rumors. The human mind is a complex and yet simple thing to understand. They work based on fear, and hate moves them. Humans - that's it, normal humans - can't possibly understand why a couple of wolves would run free through the land, so they immediately bring forth the leyends that have made them into monsters.

The rumors between wolves and dogs, passed as silent as possible, sometimes whispered through human-like mouths with nervous glances, are that there are wolves searching for Paradise again. It's dangerous that these rumors have come back. They give hope. Many of the young ones are talking about joining this 'pack' that runs through the fields despite the lack of food and the lack of helter and the lack of life there.

Sayu scolds the pups she hears whispering those tales. They say that there's a wolf who can smell the trail of the moon. They say that they're traveling with a human girl who has been blessed so she can go to Paradise. They say that they'll reach Paradise soon.

She even believed them, when she had been younger. She dreamed of being the chosen wolf, the one that would open the Paradise for her pack, dreamed of green fields and clear water reflecting a perfect blue sky, and she had dreamed of all the cubs that would be able to grow there.

But that was before she saw the truth, before she saw half of her pack being murdered, before the cubs were taken away (sometimes she still thinks she can hear their cries), before the few that survived and where mostly uninjured had to kill the ones that were agonizing.

She's too old, too tired to believe in fairytales anymore. These days she tries to stay as little as possible as a wolf, keeping her eyes down as she walks, just like most wolves she knows. Now when boys running by her side push her away, making her lean more against the walking stick she had to get to aid on her walk, she barely pays attention to them, even as she mutters about young people these days. The best any wolf with a brain between its ears can do is to try and go unnoticed.

But there are rumors now, there is hope now. Because there might be foolish wolves endangering them all, running after an espejism, a fairytale that the alphas used to tell to their packs when the moon was full.

Sayu knows better now. It's not the survival of the fittest but the survival of the more adaptable. There is no Paradise, as there is no salvation.

She just hopes that these rumors will die before more wolves get hurt.


End file.
